Walking and the like are known to be effective in preventing motor functions and cognitive functions from deteriorating in elderly people and people with physical disabilities.
However, simply walking aimlessly alone is not enough to bring about a significant effect in terms of preventing motor functions and cognitive functions from deteriorating, and therefore predetermined exercise programs are implemented on a plurality of people gathered together in a community center or classrooms of various types.
By adjusting the content of the exercise program at this time, improvements in general motor functions such as physical strength, balance, and stamina can be expected, but cognitive functions such as attentiveness, concentration, spatial awareness, and memory cannot be sufficiently maintained and improved.
Therefore, attempts have been made to improve cognitive functions and so on in addition to motor functions using tools.
For example, PTL 1 describes using a grid formed from cells of a predetermined size, and having a trainee perform a walking motion without stepping on the net. The walking motion requires cognitive ability and attentiveness, and therefore the motor functions and mental functions of the exerciser are trained.
Further, PTL 2 describes using an exercise tool on the upper surface of a rectangular mat. The tool has cells that are smaller than the size of a foot so that the exerciser are forced to stay on tiptoe, and as a result, the muscles required to prevent falls and coordination skills such as agility are trained efficiently.